


That Fateful Day

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: The fateful day that would change their lives forever.





	That Fateful Day

It was the first day of Leonard's journey.

The day he would choose his first Pokemon.

He woke up, yawned, and stretched.

This was also the fateful day that he would meet a certain someone that would end up being the most important person in his life.

* * *

 

It was the first day of Spock's journey.

The day he would choose his first Pokemon.

He woke up, yawned, and stretched.

This was also the fateful day that he would meet a certain someone that would end up being the most important person in his life.

* * *

 

Leonard choose Charmander.

Spock choose Squirtle.

Another little boy by the name of Jim Kirk choose Bulbasaur.

* * *

 

**A few days later**

Viridian Forest 

 

"Charmander, Scratch." Charmander scratches the wild Weedle. Weedle faints.

"Go, Pokeball." Leonard throws the pokeball at Weedle.

Weedle goes into the ball. The ball shakes once...twice...*ding*

"Yes, we did it!" Leonard picks up the pokeball.

"Let's go, Charmander."

"Char." Charmander nods.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile.**

 

"Squirtle, Bubble." Squirtle shot a bunch of bubbles at the wild Caterpie. Caterpie faints.

Spock throws a Pokeball. Caterpie goes into the ball. The ball shakes once...twice...*ding*

"We succeeded." Spock picks up the pokeball.

"Let's proceed, Squirtle."

 "Squirt." Squirtle nods.

 

Leonard and Charmander continue to walk through the forest, until...

"Oof."

Spock gets knocked off balance and falls.

"Sh.. I'm so sorry." Leonard blushes and helps him stand.

Spock brushes himself off. "It is alright. It was an accident."

Leonard continues to blush. "My name's Leonard."

Spock's lips quirk, "My name is Spock. Nice to meet you Leonard."

Leonard winks. "The pleasure is all mine." Spock blushes.

(He has such a cute blush. They both think to themselves.)

"Would you like to journey together?"

Spock lips quirk, "I would love to journey together with you, Leonard." Leonard's blush gets deeper.

* * *

 

**Five years later.**

Leonard and Spock continue to travel around the world together. Everyday they grow closer and closer.

So, do their now full evolved Charizard and Blastoise.

 

Leonard curls up closer to Spock. "What are you thinking about, Ashayam?"

Leonard smiles, "I was thinking about the day we first met." Spock smiles.

Leonard laughs. "What is so funny?"

"I guess you really fell for me."

Spock gives Leonard a fond look, "More like you knocked into me." 

Leonard smiles, "Either way. I'm happy it happened."

Spock's lips quirk up, "I am glad as well."


End file.
